


Love, Eleven

by Captain_Jade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cats, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Season/Series 03, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jade/pseuds/Captain_Jade
Summary: Eleven writes a letter back to Hopper. Post season 3
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love, Eleven

Dear Hopper/Dad

I’ve never written a letter to anyone before, especially not somebody who’s probably gone. It was Joyce’s idea. Joyce is nice. She’s taking care of me like you used to.

Dad, I miss you so much.

I’ve never cried so much in my life.

I’ve never had so many feelings.

One of the most confusing feelings is “guilt.” I feel so bad because you died before I got to read your letter and know how me spending so much time with Mike was making you feel. I know how you felt now. I think about it all the time. I don’t want to grow up now. Not without you.

I keep hearing everyone say that we need to be strong and move on without you, but I don’t know how to do that. I’ve never lost anyone like you before. I’ve known lots of people who died. I even killed some of the people at the lab. But this one hurts the most.

I’ve moved in with Joyce and Will in Jonathan. We live far away from Hawkins now. I’ve never left Hawkins before. It’s so strange being so far away from everyone. Sometimes it feels like Mike and Max and Dustin and Lucas and all the others died, too, because I don’t see them either. I call them sometimes, but I can’t even visit them with my powers, because I lost my powers.

I get so sad sometimes. I cry at things that don’t even make sense to cry at. One time Joyce made me a triple-decker eggo extravaganza like you used to and I cried so hard I couldn’t even take one bite.

I can’t watch any of the shows we used to watch together. I’ve started watching Star Trek with Will. I wanted a tribble but they are just made up, so I got a cat instead and I named her Eggo.

You would be so proud of me, dad. I’m learning to write so well. I wrote this whole letter and checked the dictionary for spelling mistakes, even though you’ll probably never read this anyway.

The funny thing is, though, that I can’t really believe you’re gone.

Even though I’m still so sad all the time, because everybody keeps saying you are, I really can’t believe you’re gone. When I get my powers back, I’m gonna find you.

I promise.

Oh, and then maybe you can marry Joyce so we can all be a whole family and it’ll be like I’m a normal kid with the world’s best parents ever!

Except, that word you said in your letter...naive. I know what that means now. And that’s probably what I’m being. I’m probably gonna find you gone and I’ll be even more sad.

But I have to anyway, because you could still be alive.

If you are, you probably will never read this letter because I don’t think I want to show it to you. But Joyce was right, I do feel better after writing it.

It’s like I’m talking to you, even though you’re not here.

I miss you so much, dad.

Love, Eleven


End file.
